Je le Hais !
by Luinil Azuretoile
Summary: ONE SHOT. Waya au bord de la crise de nerfs. Et ça suffit pour resituer les choses. Petit one shot qui me trottait dans la tête depuis trois plombes.


**Auteur :** Luinil Azurétoile

**Base :** Hikaru no Go ( comment ça, pas surpris :p )

**Genre :** shonen-ai, et oui. Vous pourrez pas dire que vous n'étiez pas prévenus. Et POV exclusif, aussi.

**Disclaimer :** ( Haaaan… Qu'est-ce que je peux détester ce truc… Mais bon, quand y faut, y faut ! )

_Luinil, voix ânonnante_ : Les-persos-de-HikaGo-ne-sont-pas-à-moi… ( Ayé, c'est fait. T–T ) C'est dommage quand même, j'aimerais beaucoup en avoir certains sous la main… ¤_bave copieusement_¤

Promis, je les rends, pas trop mâchouillés. … Enfin, je vais essayer…

**Avertissement :** Ben… yaoï. Et c'est déjà pas mal. Ah si ! Petit délire de la ficqueuse, un rien gratuit.

**Couple** : Waya x… oh et puis vous verrez bien. Mais si vous suivez HnC, vous devriez avoir une idée.

**Résumé :** Waya au bord de la crise de nerfs. Et ça suffit pour resituer les choses. Petit one-shot qui me trottait dans la tête depuis trois plombes.

**Blabla inutile, mais… :** Bon voilà, petit cadeau surprise avant que je ne me barre pour le WE. Prochain chapitre de Hitomi no Chikara, pour noël, si il y en a que ça intéresse. ;)

ENJOY :D

* * *

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je le Hais !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je le hais.

C'est pourtant simple.

Je.

Le.

Hais.

Shindo vous dirait que c'est de la mauvaise foi.

Nan.

C'est plus profond que ça.

C'est physique.

Akira Toya me rend dingue, et c'est aussi simple que ça.

Je le déteste. De A jusqu'à Z.

Son air hautain et suffisant.

Ses fringues de fils à papa bien obéissant.

Cette agaçante habitude d'aligner les victoires comme d'autres collectionnent les timbres-poste.

Et son regard qui prend bien soin de vous rappeler qu'il n'est peut-être pas aussi gentil qu'il en a l'air, avant qu'il ne vous lamine en bonne et due forme sur un Goban.

Comme tout de suite, d'ailleurs…

Plutôt crever que d'abandonner face à ce type. Même si Morishita-senseï me pourrit la vie pendant des mois, pour avoir mené jusqu'au bout du Yose, une partie aussi nettement perdue depuis longtemps.

« Un joueur de Go doit être capable d'admettre ses limites. »

Nan. Le reste du temps, je veux bien, mais contre Toya : Pas. Moyen. Ça m'écorcherait vraiment trop la gueule de lui dire "J'abandonne." Je préfère encore l'humiliation de perdre la partie de 60 et quelques moku. D'ailleurs, c'est exactement ce que je suis en train de faire !

Et j'en ai rien à foutre : question de principes.

Bon sang, ce qu'il m'énerve ! Il est pas non plus obligé d'en rajouter, à grands coups de demi-sourires indulgents ! C'est MON problème ! JE l'assume, ok ! C'est pas non plus la peine de m'enfoncer davantage, connard !

Je fais claquer sèchement ma pierre qui comble le dernier damé du jeu, et il me donne une pierre blanche pour équilibrer le nombre de coups. Puis on compte les points en silence. Je m'incline de 58,5 moku.

C'est moins pire que ce à quoi je m'attendais, tout de même…

– Merci pour la partie.

– Merci pour la partie.

N'empêche… c'est assez marrant : j'étais persuadé que l'écart était pire… Sérieux, je dois perdre la main sur le comptage des points.

………

Si Morishita-senseï apprend ça, je suis mort.

Je range mes pierres en vitesse. C'est une question de bon sens : si je reste, je me sens capable de déclencher un incident diplomatique. Pas que je m'inquiète de Toya. Je me contre-fiche du fils. C'est juste que j'ai aucune envie de me foutre Toya Senior à dos.

Je suis peut-être maso, mais j'ai mes limites !

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire… Attendre Shindo et Isumi-san ? Ouais, pourquoi pas. Je doute qu'ils en aient encore pour longtemps…

Je plains leurs adversaires. Paix à leurs âmes : ils doivent déguster méchamment.

………

………

Et comme d'habitude, moi, j'ai encore dégusté… !

_BLAM !_

– ITAI !

Putaindemerdededistributeuràlacon ! Tu pouvais pas être moins dur, nan ! Quitte à me défouler, je tenais pas particulièrement à me réduire les phalanges en miettes !

JOURNEE DE MERDE !

………

Je peux toujours passer ma frustration sur ma cannette, remarquez : ça sera moins dangereux…

Bon… En attendant : pause Toilettes !

Je prends la direction des commodités en question, sans cesser de ruminer mes griefs à l'égard d'un certain prodige de mes deux.

Ça passe pas vraiment les nerfs, mais ça soulage quand même, d'une certaine manière.

Je me fige dès que j'ai poussé la porte.

Mais c'est pas possible ! Ce type a décidé de me pomper particulièrement l'air, aujourd'hui ! Ras-le-bol du politiquement correct ! Je vais lui balancer ses quatre vérités, ça va refroidir sa petite gueule de premier de la classe !

– Oh… ! Waya.

– Faut qu'on cause.

Toya me regarde avec des grands yeux interrogateurs. Ni une, ni deux, je le chope par un bras, et je le traîne dans une cabine des chiottes. Je le plaque sans grande douceur contre la cloison et je ferme la porte derrière nous.

Je m'arc-boute contre la cloison, l'immobilisant entre moi et le mur.

Il ne dit rien. Son regard s'est fait froid et acéré, soutenant le mien sans crainte.

Nous nous affrontons en silence pendant de longues minutes, et même si je le domine d'une demi-tête, il ne plie pas une seconde devant moi.

Connard, tu vas voir si tu vas continuer à faire le malin encore longtemps.

Mon corps réagit au quart de tour, oubliant la vague consultation d'usage qu'il aurait du faire avec ma tête.

Sincèrement. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était lui coller mon poing dans la gueule. Et au lieu de ça…

… je suis en train de lui rouler la pelle du siècle…

MERDE ! Je suis pas gay pourtant !

………

………

Remarquez, je m'étais jamais vraiment posé la question…

Bon. Mettons. Je suis gay –on va mettre ça comme option par défaut, pour l'instant, jusqu'à ce que je puisse réfléchir à ça, à tête reposée-. Et histoire d'humilier Machin, j'ai rien trouvé de mieux que de l'embrasser.

Ça se défendrait presque comme logique, non ?

Le voilà qui pose ses mains sur mes épaules. Instinctivement, je me prépare à lutter.

Non, mon gars. Pas moyen que tu me repousses.

Mais à ma grande surprise, ses doigts se contentent de passer sur mes épaules et ma nuque, avant d'aller se glisser dans mes cheveux.

Et c'est tout sauf agressif, comme geste.

Wahou ! Ils ont brutalement monté le chauffage au max, ou quoi ? Je crève de chaud, moi d'un coup !

Comment ça, c'est parce qu'il me fait de l'effet ? Dans vos rêves, oui ! Ce type m'horripile ! Allez pas vous imaginer des trucs !

Et puis j'ai d'autres choses à penser, de toute façon : cet abruti est en train de lutter pour obtenir la dominance dans notre baiser.

Mais bien sûr ! Il croit au Père Noël, le petit génie !

………

N'empêche qu'il insiste…

Je sépare nos lèvres deux secondes.

– Putain. Tu lâche jamais l'affaire. Tu cèdes devant rien, sérieux ?

– Non, me répond-il dans un demi-sourire carnassier.

Et il re-capture ma bouche aussi sec.

Mmmh… Nom de dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il embrasse bien…

Oubliant la dimension "sacrilège" de cette dernière pensée, je me colle un peu plus à lui, le forçant à incliner la tête en arrière. Mais au lieu de se laisser faire gentiment, il commence à s'appuyer sur mes épaules et sur le mur. Ses jambes viennent se nouer autour de ma taille et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, c'est moi qui me retrouve obligé de lever mon visage vers lui.

Mmh, mmh… C'est pas désagréable non plus, comme position, ça…

On s'écarte une seconde pour retrouver notre souffle, avant de reprendre de plus belle, tout de suite après.

Je sais pas lequel des deux a commencé à aller explorer sous la chemise de l'autre, mais il est hors de question de s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Je le hais.

Mais je le veux.

Là.

Maintenant.

Tout de suite.

Je prends à peine conscience du bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre, à l'extérieur de la cabine, bien trop occupé à attaquer de baisers le cou de Toya, dont les mains se crispent dans mes cheveux, alors qu'il réprime difficilement ses gémissements de plaisir.

Je l'aurais.

Je le veux et je l'aurais.

– Waya ? T'es là ?

Toya et moi cessons simultanément et brutalement de respirer. Nous échangeons un long regard un rien paniqué.

– Waya ?

– Oui, Isumi-san. Je suis là.

– Ok. C'était juste pour dire qu'on t'attend dehors avec Shindo-kun.

– D'accord.

J'ai du mal à répondre d'une voix neutre, puisque cet imbécile de Toya est en train de me mordiller sensuellement l'oreille.

Et vous pouvez pas imaginer l'effet que ça me fait.

C'est l'exploit du Millénaire de répondre en restant zen, vu les conditions en place.

Je niche mon visage dans le cou du brun, pour étouffer les grognements de plaisir qui pourraient me trahir.

La porte claque une deuxième fois, au dehors. Apparemment, Isumi-san est sor…

– Toya ! T'es là ! Ogata-senseï te cherche ! braille la voix aisément reconnaissable de Shindo.

Merde… ! J'ai rien dit…

La respiration de Toya se bloque irrémédiablement, semble-t-il, et je peux dire adieu à sa douce torture de mon oreille gauche.

Je me fais violence pour ne pas protester face à un abandon aussi lâche.

………

Sérieux, c'est que je serais presque accro, moi…

– Oui, je suis là, répond Toya avec un temps de retard.

Je le sens au moins aussi crispé que moi.

– D'acc' ! Je lui dis que t'arrives !

J'entends les pas de Shindo résonner à nouveau, avant d'être brutalement interrompus.

Aïe… !

– Waya ? appelle une nouvelle fois Isumi-san.

Merde… !

Joker… ?

Sans me démonter et avec un regard en coin à Toya, je réponds :

– Oui ?

Long silence.

– Toya ? fait Shindo, l'air hésitant.

– Oui oui, répond tranquillement l'intéressé avec un aplomb monstrueux.

Nouveau silence de mort.

– Tout… va bien ? s'inquiète Isumi-san, à priori, pas fier.

– Ouais, ouais, pas de soucis ! On avait juste un compte à régler.

Ce qui est tout à fait vrai. Sauf que ça s'est pas réglé comme j'avais prévu au départ.

Et bizarrement, j'ai pas envie de m'en plaindre.

Toya plonge la tête dans mon cou. Pas assez vite pourtant, pour étouffer son gloussement louche.

Merci Toya. Là, on va même plus être grillés. C'est plutôt de la carbonisation au dernier degré, à ce niveau !

Un silence vaguement "sur le cul" et atterré salue cette trahison du fils de l'ex-Meijin.

J'échange un long regard avec le brun.

Il rit en silence. Ses jambes quittent ma taille et il reprend pied sur le sol. Il réajuste vaguement sa chemise. Je fais de même, plus ou moins. Puis il ouvre la porte de la cabine et sort, avec moi sur les talons.

Imperturbables, l'un comme l'autre.

Isumi-san et Shindo nous dévisagent avec des yeux ronds.

– Vous avez gagné vos parties ? je leur demande, comme si tout était parfaitement normal.

– Ou-oui, balbutie Isumi-san en réponse.

– Et vous deux ? Qui a gagné ? interroge Shindo avec un sourire crispé.

Je réajuste mon col, l'air de rien.

– Egalité. Un partout, annonce Toya, tranquillement. Il faudra qu'on joue la belle, Waya.

– Quand tu veux, Toya. Je t'attends de pied ferme.

Nous échangeons un sourire complice et un regard où l'ambiguïté est loin d'être de mise, avant qu'il ne quitte les toilettes, parfaitement…

… à l'aise.

Isumi-san et Shindo le suivent du regard, la mâchoire ballante.

M'est avis qu'ils vont pas s'en remettre avant un moment.

'Tain… il a un sacré petit cul, n'empêche, le Toya Junior…

………

Il m'énerve.

………

………

………

Je crois que quelqu'un a dit -je sais plus où- que la frontière entre l'amour et la haine était infime. Je sais plus qui c'est, mais une chose est sûre…

… le con qui a dit ça…

… il avait foutrement raison…

ET JE LE HAIS !

_OWARI !_

* * *

Dédicace spéciale pour Olessya, qui ose pas (encore) dire que ce couple-là lui plaît bien, aussi. ;) 


End file.
